


5 Times they were oblivious and the one time they weren’t.

by crotchashton



Category: The Wanted (Band)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1, 5+1 Things, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crotchashton/pseuds/crotchashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan looked back at the shirt that was covered in different colours and shapes. "I.. don't see anything wrong with it?" He said slowly and carefully.<br/>Ellie rolled her eyes and grabbed the shirt, hanging it back up in the rack.<br/>Jay laughed, shaking his head as he watched the two bicker through the whole store. "Oblivious" he muttered, hiding a laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times they were oblivious and the one time they weren’t.

**Author's Note:**

> This is made for Ellie. That's why her name in the story :) (http://splendid-sykes.tumblr.com/)  
> It was originally a blog rate.. yes, I know.. a bit weird but it got kind of out of hand... oops

1.  
"Dude! So not funny!" Ellie groaned at her best friend, pushing him off her lap. The boy fell down while giggling. She sighed at him, pushing her feet against his back and pushed him further away from him. "You are a jackass" She snapped, yanking her feet up and up the couch.  
"ah, you love it!" he mused, sitting up to grab her by the feet.  
With a screech she was pulled off and had landed in Nathan's lap, with his arms around her, snuggling into her neck. Ellie admitted defeat and dropped her arms to wrap them around him. Yeah, maybe she did love it when he tickled her.  
At that moment Tom stepped into the room and frowned at the scene in front of him. With a roll of his eyes he turned around and walked back out, mumbling something about oblivious.

2.  
"You can't be serious!" Ellie exclaimed, pointing at the shirt Nathan was holding. "what?" He asked her in his Glousters accent, looking at the shirt and then back to her. "What's wrong with this?" He held it up, looking at her expectantly. Ellie raised her eyebrows, folding her arms. "Look at it!"  
Nathan looked back at the shirt that was covered in different colours and shapes. "I.. don't see anything wrong with it?" He said slowly and carefully.  
Ellie rolled her eyes and grabbed the shirt, hanging it back up in the rack.  
Jay laughed, shaking his head as he watched the two bicker through the whole store. "Oblivious" he muttered, hiding a laugh.

3.  
"Nathan! we need-" Max stopped and stared at the two figures under the bed. "what the..." he began but was interrupted by Nathan. "shh!!" he hissed, moving a finger to his lips to indicate he wanted it quiet. "Don't wake her up!"  
"wow.. I.. won't?" Max turned his head sideways and opened his eyes wide.  
The boy ignored his stare as he carefully curled his arm around her and laid his head back down on the pillow.  
"Can I ask you.. just one question?" Max asked, nodding at the Ellie who was still asleep.  
"Why are you and her in the same bed?!" he pointed out.  
"shh!!" Nathan hissed. "Be quiet!"  
"so oblivious!" Max groaned, turning around on his heels and walked out of the room.

4.  
Siva looked at her, smiling at how she looked so proud.  
Leaning towards her he tapped her on the shoulder. "He is good isn't he?"  
He nodded to the young boy who was currently singing loudly into the microphone to test the sound. Ellie nodded. "Yeah, he is."  
“are you proud of him?"  
"How can someone not be proud of him? I mean, I love him to death, he is my best friend and I would do anything for him. He deserves all this and more. I would die for him" She looked down with a soft smile. "You know?"  
Siva nodded. "I know."  
Sitting back into his seat he looked at his younger band mate and felt proud, too. "He would do the same for you" he said softly.

5.  
"Who's cooking?"" Tom asked and looked at his band mates.  
"Nathan" Jay answered without looking up. "He's in the kitchen right now making spaghetti Bolognese." He pointed at the kitchen door without looking up from his Ipad. Max raised an eyebrow. "Coo- Nathan?.. Is Nathan cooking?!" Unbelievingly he quickly stood up and walked to the kitchen, followed by Tom and Siva.  
"Mate.. are you cooking?" Tom asked full of disbelieve as he walked up to him and lifted the lid of the pan. Taking a whiff he hummed. "Hmm! This smells good!!' He dipped his finger into the pan and licked the sauce off. "hey!" Nathan almost growled as he grasped the pan and quickly got it away from Tom's grabby hands. "That's for Ellie!"  
"Ellie? you guys have a date?" Jay wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Nathan groaned. "Fuck off, I'm finally seeing her again, that's all." Tom snorted. "That's all?" Nathan gave him a stern look as he snatched a tea towel and threw it over his shoulder. "we're. just. friends" he corrected and walked out of the kitchen, the pan still in his hands. "Oh! And good luck with ordering something cause you're not getting any of this!" He jiggled the pan just to make it worse, giggling as he walked away.

+1

“You look good” Nathan turned around to look at her. “Yeah?” he glanced down at his suit and slowly smoothed out the bumps with his hands. He smiled softly and looked back up. “You do too” he commented as he took in the sights of her body covered in a blue summer dress.  
She smiled back at him. “Thank you.”  
It was quiet for a couple seconds that seemed like minutes as the two friends gazed at each other.  
“we should..” the man nodded at the door. “yeah.. we should” Ellie nodded.  
“you look.. beautiful” He hesitated, not moving. Ellie turned back around from where she had walked to the door and gave him a smile. “You too”  
He chuckled before walking up to her and unlocking the door over her shoulders. Opening it he let her out first while saying: “My lady” and bowing just to make her laugh.  
Taking her hand he walked her to his car, stopping right in front of the door.  
“we.. don’t want to be late” Nathan murmured, looking at his car.  
“No.. we don’t” she agreed, glancing at him.  
“We shouldn’t be late” Ellie didn’t nod but let herself smile widely.  
Nathan frowned. “what are you smiling at?”  
“You” she chuckled. “and me”  
He narrowed his eyes. “for.. what?”  
“Oblivion.”  
Without hesitating Nathan had smashed his lips on her, grasping her face in his hands. His lips moving with her as he pushed her against his car.  
She threw her arms around him, her hands in his hair as she tried to get him closer, humming against his lips. He licked her bottom lip before sucking her upper lip between his teeth, biting it softly before slowly pulling back, letting it go when he bumped his forehead against hers. “Oblivion” he laughed with closed eyes.


End file.
